


Do You Remember? (LIL Part 3)

by riversong_sam



Series: Lessons in Love [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 372Parings: Dean x ReaderWarnings: aemail to deanA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Do You Remember? (LIL Part 3)

Dear Dean,  
Don’t bother tracing this email. I have it routed through so many countries and bouncing signals all over the world. It really isn’t worth the effort.  
Please don’t reply to this either ok? I won’t respond.  
I do have a question though.  
Do you remember Dean?  
Do you remember when we first met? We were on the same ghost hunt. A vengeful spirit in Oklahoma. You and Sam were being knocked around trying to burn those bones. You were pretty beat up when I stepped in to save your ass.   
Remember going out for drinks after? How you were pretty hurt that a girl saved your ass?   
“We had it!” you told me. I just laughed because I knew better.  
Perhaps you remember when you took me to one of Bobby’s cabins, because I said I’d never been to a cabin before. You took me for a week. We hiked and swam in the lake. It was wonderful and I am forever grateful for the memories I made with you. Both you and Sam.   
Thank you for saving me Dean. On all those bad hunts were I got hurt. For being my friend, for everything.  
I bid thee farewell Dean Winchester. You may see me again someday but until then…  
All my love,  
(Y/N) (Y/L/N)   
Sighing you sent the email to Dean. He just had to learn. So dwell on the memories you shared.  
Once you thought it was safe you sent Sam a text.  
Sam,  
DO NOT Show this to Dean. I WILL KNOW WINCHESTER! Delete this after you’ve read and traced it. We need to talk meet me only after Dean is gone to bed. I never left Sammy.   
Smiling you sent the text. You trusted Sam to follow your instructions. In fact he’d probably have fun helping you get that stubborn brother of his to get his head out of his ass. You had a lot to do but until they were asleep you couldn’t risk leaving to get food. Luckily you had prepared and already had some in your new room with you.  
Plugging your headphones into your laptop you turn on your favorite show from Netflix and munch on your food waiting until Sam came.


End file.
